


for you i am naked

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not betad, Pwp with a bit of plot, jealous omi, maybe atsumu has degradation kink, relationship very unclear, sort of fwb, writer's attempt at pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The aftereffects of making your not-really boyfriend but not-really just friend jealous.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	for you i am naked

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me. I have never written porn before and this is my first attempt. I'll try to be better. thanks.

Kiyoomi pushed Atsumu against the door and kissed him as soon as they entered the house. It was a miracle that they had been able to make it to Kiyoomi’s apartment from the club.

Atsumu giggled against his lips and pulled away.

“My my Omi-kun. Someone is rather impatient.”

Kiyoomi glared at him before he leaned in and pressed his lips against his. Atsumu doesn’t pull away. He reciprocated the kiss fervently, trailing his hands up Kiyoomi’s shoulder and gripping his hair tightly.

Atsumu’s lips were so soft and they easily parted when Kiyoomi swiped his tongue against his lips. The bitter taste of tequila hits him along with the tinge of citrus. Atsumu had been competing with Hinata on who could down the shots lined up before the other. 

That was before he had gone off to the dance floor. Before he danced with the ones who’ve been staring at him hungrily for a long time. 

Kiyoomi tolerated that. As best as he could that is. He seethed, gripping his glass tightly as he watched Atsumu smile coyly at some red-haired man. The thread snaps when he aw Atsumu kiss the man. But it was worse when Atsumu looked straight at Kiyoomi as they kissed. 

One second Kiyoomi was sitting down with the rest of his not-so sober teammates, and the next he was on the dance floor, grabbing Atsumu and pulling him away. He couldn’t hear if the other man was calling out for them. All he could think about was the pure anger he felt when he saw someone else touch Atsumu.

And here they were, inside Kiyoomi’s apartment, Atsumu pressed against his door, moaning as they kissed and grinding against Kiyoomi’s knee that was wedged between Atsumu’s knees.

When they finally draw away from each other to catch a breath, Atsumu is still smirking. His lips are swollen and his eyes are glazed, but there was a vicious smirk on his face. 

“You’re so bothered Omi. Was it the kiss? Did that bother you so much?”

Yes. It did. He hated seeing Atsumu kiss someone else. The idea that someone else gets to touch him, kiss him, or even... It pissed him off.

“You can fuck whoever you want Miya.” Kiyoomi snarls. “I don’t care.”

Atsumu doesn’t reply. Kiyoomi doesn’t let him reply as he swoops back in for another bruising kiss. Atsumu didn’t believe him, and Kiyoomi would sooner jump inside a room full of people infected with flu than face Atsumu’s smug grin.

“Do you intend to just kiss me or do something else? All this kissing is dragging out.” Atsumu whispers, pulling away from him. “Or perhaps you want to fuck me here. Would you like that Omi? We could fuck right here against your door. It’s not even that late. Maybe some of your neighbors are out. They could hear us. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Kiyoomi entertained that idea for a second. He could push Atsumu down on his knees and shove his cock down Atsumu’s throat. That would certainly shut him up. Also, Atsumu’s mouth was always heavenly. 

But he didn’t want that right now.

Kiyoomi grabs Atsumu and pushes him toward his room. They stumble along the way, pulling at each other’s clothes until they’re lying somewhere along the way. They kiss sloppily, hungrily as Kiyoomi ravages every corner of Atsumu’s mouth until they’re on Kiyoomi’s bed. 

Atsumu pants beneath him, his cheeks rosy and his eyes shining.

He looked devastating. In this darkness with just the moonlight illuminating his room, Atsumu looked devastatingly beautiful and it made him ache. 

“So which is it Omi. Do you want to fuck me or do you want to be fucked.”

Kiyoomi thinks he hates Atsumu for this. The way he speaks without a damn filter. It pissed him off and turned him on at the same time.

“Shut up.” Kiyoomi hissed as he leans down and bites his neck.

They had practiced the next morning. They changed in locker rooms with multiple people. And Kiyoomi did not give a fuck at this moment.

No, he thinks as he sucks on the skin, he wanted to leave a mark. He wanted people to look at Atsumu and see them. Know that he was taken by someone.

‘But he isn’t taken. He isn’t yours.’ A voice whispered in the back of his head.

Atsumu groans, throwing his head back allowing Kiyoomi to leave as many marks as he wants.

“Perhaps another day when you aren’t acting like a whore I’ll let you fuck me,” Kiyoomi whispers into Atsumu’s ears.

Atsumu whimpers.

“Besides,” he trailed his fingers down Atsumu’s body, relishing the way he shivered until he touched his cock. “Look at how hard you are. I bet I don’t even have to fuck you to make you come.”

“Please.” Atsumu breaks. “Please please.”

Kiyoomi ignored his pleas. He slowly moves down towards Atsumu’s chest, latching his mouth onto his nipples. Instantly Atsumu cusses out loud, writhing and clutching his sides as Kiyoomi takes his time to bite and suck on his nipples, alternating between touching one while lapping on the other. 

“Please Omi I...Please.”

“What? Say it. You didn’t seem to have a filter a while ago did you know? What do you want?”

Atsumu blushes and turns away from him. Kiyoomi goes back to biting his neck, his body, wherever he could. He kisses him, touches him everywhere but the one place Atsumu desperately wants him to. He slots their hips together and almost groans when he feels Atsumu. 

Atsumu whines and tries to move against him but Kiyoomi firmly holds him down.

“Go on.” He whispers against Atsumu’s lips. “Tell me what you want. Beg for it like the whore you are.”

Atsumu whimpers.

“Please I want…”

“Tell me what do you want.”

“Your dick. Just fuck me please I want you to fuck me oh god.” He rambles deliriously.

“Is that so? You want that?” And he nudges him gently, watching as Atsumu closes his eyes and bites his lips.

He is barely touching him but he was already a mess. He was always a mess when he got drunk, pushing Kiyoomi to the edge just to have him snap and take him like that. No need for extensive foreplay.

Kiyoomi moves towards the table on the side of his bed. He grabbed the lube and condom and dropped them on the bed. He studied Atsumu who lay on the bed, covered in marks, as he squirted the lube on his fingers and slowly touched him.

His. Right here right now. At this moment. On his bed, Atsumu was all his.

Atsumu’s breath hitched when he felt Kiyoomi’s fingers circling him. He mewled when Kiyoomi inserted the first finger inside him. 

This was his Atsumu right now, No one could see this but him.

The one who begged Kiyoomi to make him come. 

The second finger.

Kiyoomi watched in rapt attention as Atsumu sobbed as Kiyoomi’s fingers brushed his prostate. He reached with his other hand to wipe the tears that leaked out of the corner of his eyes.

“Oh god...godi...Kiyoomi..” Atsumu moaned. 

Atsumu could really come like this. Kiyoomi could make him come like this but…

He inserted the third finger and dragged them slowly, making sure he brushed his prostate every time. It was thrilling to watch as Atsumu sobbed and cried over his fingers. 

Kiyoomi pulls out his fingers quickly and rips open the condom. All the while Atsumu sobbed as he ground on the bed and reached out to touch himself between his knees.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Kiyoomi snaps, holding back his hand. “You don’t get to touch yourself.”

Kiyoomi strokes himself before putting on the condom. He pulled Atsumu’s knees upward and thrust into him. Atsumu screamed as Kiyoomi snapped his hips over and over again at a brutal pace. He quickly leaned down to kiss Atsumu. 

This was it. Right here in this moment when his cock is burrowed deep inside Atsumu’s ass and Atsumu is sobbing, begging him to touch his cock which is so hard and lies stiffly on his stomach was what Kiyoomi loved. 

It didn’t matter that there were no labels. They weren’t boyfriends but...

“You see Atsumu,” Kiyoomi whispered harshly, not even slowing down for one second as he hit his prostate over and over again as the boy beneath him screamed. “No one can fuck you like I do. No one can ever make you scream like I do.”

“I...I...Omi...I…”

Fuck. 

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“God yes! Please just touch me! Please!”

He wanted to push it even longer. He wanted to make Atsumu suffer more for making him jealous. But he could feel himself tethering on the edge. It won’t be long now. He reaches out to grip Atsumu’s cock.

Atsumu sobs harder when he feels Kiyoomi touch him. Kiyoomi stroked him slowly and then the pace increased.

Moments later Atsumu came into Kiyoomi’s hands while Kiyoomi shuddered and clamped down his teeth onto Atsumu’s shoulder as he came. For a second they were both frozen in that position still feeling the high of their orgasm before Kiyoomi pulled out. He tied off the condom and threw it in the bin then looked at Atsumu. 

Atsumu was no longer panting. He gazed at Kiyoomi lazily, as if he was exhausted but didn’t want to sleep.

Kiyoomi felt like he couldn’t breathe with the way Atsumu stared at him.

“Come here.” Atsumu called him. He held out his hand.

Kiyoomi moved towards him robotically and took his hand, letting Atsumu pull him down onto the messy bed.

“Let’s sleep.” Atsumu says. “Leave everything else for tomorrow.”

Tomorrow he says. He doubts Atsumu would be there when he wakes up in the morning. Atsumu wouldn’t be here if he knew what Kiyoomi wanted. That’s the kind of person he was. Atsumu didn’t like to be tied down. He wanted his freedom. He wanted to be able to whatever he wanted to do and not have anything or anyone stop him. 

“Okay.” Kiyoomi answered.

He took his hand and let Atsumu pull him in.

He let Atsumu wrap his arms around him. 

Let him kiss him again, softly, gently.

Come tomorrow and he knows Atsumu won’t be here. But for now, he relished in this warmth that’s so different.

He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Kiyoomi woke up to his alarm going off. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the clock. Six a.m. Then he remembered last night.

Tomorrow.

Kiyoomi looks over at his side.


End file.
